People Will Say That We're in Love
by PrescitedEntity
Summary: DxS. Prom story, you know the drill. Hopefully, it is a good and fairly fresh take on things. The characters may be a little OOC at times, but I tried my best. Rated because I 5ux0r5.
1. Chapter 1

People Will Say That We're in Love

A D/S Songfic

By Prescited Entity

Disclaimer: For the sake of having this here. You ought to know what this is if you are reading this. So as not to spoil the story for the uninitiated, I'll put the lyrics and proper disclaimer (in case you are a stickler for them) at the end.

Note: No ghost fights. I can't write them well enough to meet even my low standards, and it'd ruin the mood, anyway.

* * *

"ARGH!" A girl, dressed in what would convince most that Halloween came early that year, slammed the door to her room on her way out. "Stupid gloves! Why - won't - you - fit!" she vented, tugging at her articles of clothing, emphasizing her words in an ever increasing volume on each vicious pull. If this luck continues, prom is going to suck like a vacuum, she fumed inwardly.

Giving up on getting them to fit properly, she inspected herself in the mirror. Sam sported a gothic look, with dashes of vampiric influences. Her parents had attempted to make the counter-cultural teen wear something "normal,"; a pink, frilly, generic, and utterly characterless dress that proved their lack of fashion sense. Even she knew that puffy dresses had gone out several centuries ago. So, by threatening to boycott the event, she managed to gain control her outfit choice, though she was forced to concede some points. For the occasion, Sam chose a sleek, black, strapless knee-length dress, with a low back and a dark purple satin sash crossing at the front, looping around her neck and waist. Over it, she wore a violet shawl of the same color, black sequin design on top. Fishnet armbands covered her arms from her shoulder to her elbow, and, of course, the stubborn wrist high black gloves. I may not be the most beautiful girl in the school, Sam thought, but I think I've done a fair job fixing myself up. Her jet-black hair, unlike it had been for her first high school dance, was left down, and framed her face, pinned back on one side by an amethyst clip.

"My first dance..." Fond memories flowed into her mind. Sure, she had to drop a million inconspicuous hints to get invited, had been turned into a vengeful dragon, and was involved on the wrong side of a ghost fight, but what happened after more than made up for it. The thought of that brought a blush to her face, contrasting her pale complexion. What in hell's name am I thinking, she asked herself. Not wanting to confront the strange turn in her chain of thoughts, she hurried out.

* * *

Danny stood outside on the Manson's doorstep, clutching a bouquet of blood red roses in his left hand. Leave to a girl to keep a guy waiting, even if she doesn't usually give a damn about what others think of her appearance, he thought. He immediately chastised himself; Sam doesn't deserve any such mean thoughts. He yanked compulsively at the collar of his white dress shirt, tucked under his black tuxedo. Why was he acting like this, anyway? Because I'm as nervous as hell, his mind responded.

Two weeks ago, Danny asked his best friend, Sam, to the prom. He rationalized this action by convincing himself that he needed to ask her first, lest Tucker does so and leave him strapped for a date. Yet, he couldn't make that compulsive twinge in his heart go away. Now, it was twitching as though in seizure.

"If she doesn't come out soon, I'll-"

"You'll what, Danny?" inquired a feminine voice, "drive off and go to the prom dateless?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...uh..." All of what Danny had planned to say became jumbled in his mind. He hid his bouquet behind his back. His mouth dropped open involuntarily, and the boy felt the drool begin to accumulate, much to his chagrin. He knew she was pretty; he'd perceived that in his freshman year. But now, she was a gothic goddess.

"You can stop your dog imitations anytime, Danny. And answer my question," Sam said, smirking. However, as her mind fully processed the scene before her, she turned away quickly, feeling her cheeks begin to burn.

Finally regaining his wits, Danny retorted, "Yeah. What with my good looks, I'd have no trouble breaking some handsome couple up and stealing the dude's date."

"Haha, Danny. Ha. Ha." Sam was at once happy with and disappointed by her date's blaise response. At least nothing embarrassing happened, she reasoned.

"Hey, I- Ow!" The roses reminded Danny of their existence by jabbing into his thumb as he shifted his grip toward the opened bottom of the bouquet.

"What's wrong?"

"Um...here!" The young man, nerves shot, threw the bouquet at Sam, who barely managed to catch it before it struck her on the face. Stunned, the girl stood there silently for a moment.

"Thanks, but it didn't have to be airmailed to me."

"Right. Now who has a lame sense of humor?" Danny lightened up at the change in the mood.

Their interchange, which was just becoming comfortable, was abruptly interrupted by two looming figures' appearance at the door.

"Danny Fenton, is it?" The scrutiny in the dad's voice sent shivers up the teen's spine, and worsened when both parents scanned him up and down. However, he'd been prepared for this, and quickly recovered.

"Yes, Mr. Manson, Mrs. Manson. Pleased to see you again," Danny replied, with a hint of sophistication, and a subtle bow.

"Hmph." Sam's mother seemed taken aback, especially as her eyes fell on the spray of roses her daughter was clutching, but her father was a tougher sell.

"Will you get my daughter back before curfew?"

"Absolutely."

"And take good care of her?"

"Yes. I will make this night the best of her life, Mr. Manson, I promise. And no hijinks."

"Well," the father said, after finding himself unable to come up with anything wrong with Danny's presentation, "You'd better be being truthful, young man, or we'll see to it that your life is miserable forever."

"Yes, Mr. Manson." With that, Sam's parental units withdrew into the home.

"Sorry, Danny." My parents are out to ruin me, Sam thought, I'll be lucky if he doesn't skip town.

"It's okay, Sam. They're just worried for you."

"By the way, since when have you been trying to please my parents?"

"Since I had the nerve to ask you out. Didn't you hear what they said?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Are we going anytime today?"

"Yep," replied her date, walking over to the black limousine he'd rented, holding open the door and making an extravagant sweeping gesture, "Your carriage awaits."

"My carriage?"

"Yeah, the surrey with the fringe on the top."

* * *

AN: So, how was it? Man, I find myself writing D/S stuff, and I don't even like D/S. A testament to its power, I suppose. Props to anyone who knows where the song came from. The last line is a dead giveaway. I went overboard with the description of her dress, I know. That was an exercise in descriptive writing, which I probably failed. And the prolific use of pronouns was intentional; I hate using phrases like, "the gothic girl." This is a sappy romance story, and well out of my normal domain (angst, mostly), so it is of a lower quality; please don't rat on me for that. I know this probably sucks. Flames will be used to melt plastic and emit noxious fumes. If I don't get reviews, I won't post any more. 


	2. Chapter 2

People Will Say That We're in Love

Chapter Two

Notes: Yay! I gots feedback. Thank you for feeding my ego. It has swelled to twice its size, but will deflate soon. Oh well. Without further ado...

* * *

The limousine had plush, black, leather covered seats. It had taken Danny seeming forever to save up the money for it, but in the end, it was worth smelling like Nasty Sauce and working part-time at the Nasty Burger. He said he was going to give Sam the night of a lifetime, and he meant it. Yes, and all because she was a loyal and caring friend, he convinced himself. And yet, her gaze was directed out the window. An uncomfortable silence took hold, and Danny began jerking impulsively at his collar again. If one of us doesn't say something soon, the unnerved boy thought, I'll spontaneously combust.

"Um...It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Danny mentally kicked himself for using the lamest pickup line ever.

"Yeah. Nice and overcast." Sam rolled her eyes, and her date's face flushed in embarrassment.

"Uh, yeah. I love overcast days. I can sleep through all of my classes, and have an excuse."

* * *

Sam giggled, something which she does only once in a blue moon. Trouble is, that once wasn't due for weeks; she'd kept track. Still, that thought barely registered, as she was having too much fun.

"Mmh. You're no comedian, Danny," she said, when her laughter subsided.

"And a goth girl would have so much expertise about humor, of course." He retorted, punching her shoulder lightly.

"Such a gentleman! I be sure to inform my parents that about the physical abuse you've subjected me to!" The teenaged girl playfully slapped her friend, who continued their play of melodrama.

"Ah! She has stricken me, the fair lady! My heart has been ripped still-beating from my chest!" Danny declared, adopting a fake, thick accent while making a show of fainting, slumping into his seat. Sam couldn't hold back the torrent of laughter escaping her lips. That it was Danny spouting lines so cheesy as to shame the cheesiness of cheddar made the scene seem ever the more hilarious to Sam. The drive to the school was filled with lame jokes, jests of similar quality, and much incoherent babbling, but was the most entertaining ride she'd ever had, so much so that she felt a twinge of sadness at finally arriving at their destination. However, Sam couldn't imagine a better prelude to the dance, and, she thought, if it was any omen, the night would be unforgettable.

* * *

AN: Laughter is the ultimate aphrodisiac. Give me a humorous guy over tall, dark and mysterious any day; I, though a grave person, like to laugh, not brood. My own sense of humor is lacking, however, so bear with me. This is one of my weaker areas, and is weaker writing, I know, aside from the fact that I wrote it mainly due to a line in the song. And it's short. I'm not contented by it. But I tried my best. The remaining chapters will be longer, and hold more relevance to the story. 


	3. Chapter 3

People Will Say That We're in Love

Chapter Three

Notes: I've already gotten more reviews than I had expected for the entire story. Wow! Thank you all! My ego's swelled to the size of a small planet. I expect deflation any time now, though. Does it seem like little has happened so far? The next two chapters will be in the same vein, as I am setting up for later events. And practicing descriptive writing. From that point on, though, the pacing will pick up.

* * *

"Ah, milady, I trust that the ride was agreeable?" 

"'Milady?'" Sam stepped onto the sidewalk, after having fixed two roses into her hairpin, flashing a grin. Alas, her mood was not to last. When she turned to face the school, she met a sight that appalled her down to the bottom of her knee-length boots.

Casper High had been grossly over-decorated. The motif the prom committee had decided on was "Holiday Spirit", as demonstrated by the garish Christmas lights strung haphazardly all over the building, dangling off the roof, swaying in the wind. Large, obtrusive snowflakes adorned every windowsill. They even had the nerve to set out, in front of the school, a lighted Santa Claus figure, with eight reindeer and a great red sleigh to complete the ensemble. And on every window hung yet another sign of the holidays.

"Mistletoe? Mistletoe?" Sam repeated incredulously, as though the vision of horror would go away if she denied it enough. School spirit was one thing, but this? After regaining her composure, and the quick blush as she realized she'd babbled like an idiot, she continued in a more coherent fashion. "Who hatched this wonderfully brilliant idea? Ugh, those lights are making my eyes sore. And shouldn't they have realized that Christmas passed a long time ago?"

"Y-yeah." Danny's facial expression as he stared at her matched that of a thunderstruck armadillo in the headlights. Vacant as a hotel in the middle of a desert. Sam, concerned, elbowed her friend lightly.

"At least it is better than the 'Wal-Mart Clearance' theme, right, Danny? Danny?" Sam could've sworn she heard him sigh, and in the infatuated manner he had done years back, while he'd been under Ember's spell.

"Uh...Uh...Uh..."

Sam sighed softly, echoing the sound of Danny's. She wondered why Danny was acting this way. Could it be because - no, that's ridiculous, she thought, we're just friends, and we're fine where we are. However, some small, nagging voice in her head was piping, yeah, keep telling yourself that; maybe one day, you'll actually believe it. With a shake of the head, the girl headed into the school, forgetting her date in her mental turmoil.

"Ah, milady, I trust that the ride was agreeable?" Danny spouted, still in his exaggerated accent.

* * *

"'Milady?'" He perceived Sam's smirk and subtle roll of eyes, before she grinned radiantly at him, and felt his heart sing in joy. He was entertaining his friend, he reasoned, it just happened that said friend was female and- 

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. _Sam had gotten out of the limo, and was examining the school. Her obsidian hair was fluttering about her face, lifted by gentle zephyrs. Her face, crossed with consternation, was that of a goddess's, albeit one somewhat displeased, with her lower lip out ever so slightly. Her eyes reflected the light of the setting sun with the fire of a diamond. His gaze wandered her body, taking in every curve. If she noticed, she'd think I'm some kind of pervert and kick my ass, he thought. And so, with great effort, he resigned to giving a vacant look, not wholly dissimilar to that which he gave her upon her doorstep.

"Christmas...hatched...those...and...a long time ago?" Danny's mind, now singularly focused on the newfound sexiness of his date, only managed to detect that Sam had asked him a question.

"Y-yeah." Danny stuttered, then promptly clamped his mouth shut as he felt drool begin to gather at the corners of his mouth, for the second time in an hour. He wished Sam would turn away, and spare him this torturous ordeal of trying to keep his discovery under wraps. Try as he might, he couldn't override his hormonal charges and tear his eyes away. She's hot! She's hot! She's hot! His mind screamed the phrase repetitively as though it were a mantra, overtaking logical thought. It took all of his mental power to hold back a blush. The way Sam's dress hugged her slim body served as a catalyst for the young teenaged boy's imagination to run wild.

"...than...clearance...right, Danny?" A sigh escaped Danny's lips as he became lost in his rather vivid reverie.

"Danny?" _Crap_. Danny scrounged his mind for traces of what Sam had been saying. Unfortunately, his mouth opened before his brain caught up.

"Uh...uh...uh..." Aw, hell, he thought, way to sound sane, genius! He heard Sam sigh faintly, before entering the school with a slight shake of the head. No longer presented with the image of perfection before his eyes, Danny snapped out of his state of primal desire and followed her in, all the while persuading himself that nothing abnormal had occurred. After all, sexual attraction to a female friend is common, even if it did reduce him to a puddle of mush on the ground, right? However hard he tried, though, he couldn't explain away the rapture he felt, and had been feeling since the night had started, stirring in his heart, deeper and unsullied by his thoughts.

* * *

AN: A bit longer, eh? Practicing POV on this chapter. Danny's a little perverted, but he's a hormone charged teenager; what can you expect? The second half was somewhat repetitive, which was an intentional effect. When one's smitten, one tends to think incoherently and redundantly. Just so you know that it wasn't merely lackluster writing. More than a bit sappy, but hey. It's a teenage, romance fanfic. 

And yes, these are actual prom themes. I would know; my school had held both, as well as "Vaudeville" and "Middle-Earth", among others, in the past few years. Bizarre, I know.

Edit: I apologize for having posted this twice; I noticed some inconsistency the first time around between the two POV's only after I'd added it to the story..


	4. Chapter 4

People Will Say That We're in Love

Chapter Four

Notes: Wow. I am astounded. I really didn't expect anyone to like this fic, as I figure am more or less incompetent at writing. Thanks for the reviews! By the way, if things get too schmaltzy or mushy (is that redundant?), let me know. Thoughts are offset by _italics._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Tuck!" Danny, spying his friend standing by the refreshments table, sauntered over to chat. Sam joined them after shooting an malice-filled look at a glamorous Paulina, dressed in what appeared to be a glorified pink slip and green sash, handbag slung around shoulder.

As Sam draped an arm over Danny's shoulder, causing his eyelid to twitch with nervousness and his face to flush at the contact, she inquired, "Do you know who Tucker's here with?"

"Nope. As far as I know, all the girls he'd asked had turned him down. Cruel but merciful.," he replied with a chuckle as his face cooled. Upon hearing the melodic giggle of his date, he felt as though he'd liquefy on the spot. _If this keeps up,_ he thought, _she'll have to carry me home in a Ziploc bag!_

"Hey, man." Tucker said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So, Tucker, who'd you blackmail into coming with you?" Sam asked.

"I'm here with Valerie."

"Well, then where is she?" Sam and Danny asked simultaneously. Briefly, their eyes met, before they turned away by a subconscious mutual consent. Tucker cocked an eyebrow, but merely shrugged when both turned back to him.

"She's freshening up in the bathroom."

"Translation: You spilled punch on her dress," said Danny.

"Something like that." Tucker paused and shot a fake glowering look at Danny, who returned it, before continuing, "I don't know why she's so worked up about it. I mean, it added a beautiful abstract design to her dress."

"And you wonder why you don't have success with dates, Tucker?" Sam taunted, "Why'd she come with you, anyway?"

"Her boyfriend stood her up, and she wasn't about to miss her prom."

"You're pathetic, Tucker." Danny and Sam shot, echoing each other again. Danny sensed a blush creep up his cheeks and a tingle spread throughout his body, more severe than even his ghost sense.

After giving them a strange, unnerved look, Tucker retorted, "Maybe so, but I'm here with a hot date. Who cares why? And don't you two make the cutest couple?"

"Aw, shut up, Tucker. We are not a couple." Danny's heart leapt uncomfortably in his chest. Sam had abruptly turned away as he said this, but not before he'd managed to catch a glimpse of her expression. Was that sadness in her eyes? _Maybe she feels something, _part of Danny's mind chirped. _Maybe I ought to stop hallucinating,_ the rest of his mind responded.

"Augh! These stupid gloves! I've got to fix my hair, and this isn't going to work!" Sam had taken out her hairpin and taken off her gloves, setting them on the table. "I'm going to run to the restroom. Be back soon."

"I'll go, too. If you see Valerie in there, and she's still furious, warn me, okay? I'd like to live past tonight." With that, the two headed off, leaving their friend to his introspection.

"Dammit!" Danny slammed the table. _I might as well face it,_ he thought, _I'm smitten with my friend, who'll probably never even think of me as a romantic entity. But, being the idiot that I am, I can't stop loving her. Loving her... I -love- her, don't I? But...ARGH! Why'd I have to fall for my best friend? Just my luck. _Dejected, Danny picked up Sam's hairpin and gloves. Still, he held on to a glimmer of hope. That look she gave him, it couldn't have just been his imagination, could it? He fingered one of the red roses on her hairpin, before subconsciously removing it and fastening it to his tuxedo's with the pin he'd left on the inside of his sleeve cuff. _Why didn't I notice it before? I bought her red roses, for heaven's sake, and didn't figure out I'd done that because I love her? _He mentally kicked himself for being in denial for so long, after looking back through all the times they'd spent together, and realizing it had started in his freshman year. That dance... Holding her hands in his... The warmth flowing through his body...

* * *

Sam steadied herself with her hands on the sink, feeling as though if she didn't, she'd collapse. The bathroom was as odiferous as always, lending its putrid smell's power to her growing headache. Valerie had just stormed out, and Sam had had no time to warn poor Tucker about the thunderhead headed his way. Now, she was all alone in the restroom. The stillness unsettled her, but she resigned to stay, as she couldn't go back out. Not like that. She needed to clear her head. Why had she run off, flustered, when Danny denied them being a couple? 

Lifting her head, Sam stared intently at her reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink. In her lavender eyes, she saw an distinct, though faint emotion, but she couldn't decide on what it was. _Dammit, Danny, _she thought, _what is it that you are making me feel? Is it love? No. It can't be. _Sam was no fool; she'd never fall in love with someone who'd never return her feelings. No unrequited love for this girl. However, a part of her, the same one that had piped up earlier, again voiced dissent. _You could deny it a million times, and all you'd do is make yourself ever the more infatuated. _Sam shoved this thought into a recess of her mind, and, with a vehement shake of the head, walked out the door and into the hall.

She spotted Danny, still standing by the table, caressing something before fiddling with it, fixing it upon his tuxedo. His aquamarine eyes seemed to sparkle, light dancing upon his features, a confused thoughtfulness crossing them. From her viewpoint, he was the most stunning person in the room. As she walked closer, she noticed that he'd pinned one of the roses from her hairpin onto his outfit, and was clutching her gloves.

"Danny, what'll people say when they notice you holding my stuff for me? Is that a rose from my bouquet?" Sam prodded jokingly, but failed to keep an undertone seriousness out of her voice. After all, what would people say?

"Um..." At his laconic response, Sam peered around the room. Sure enough, there were people staring at them, gossiping.

"Here?" The naive, bewildered look on Danny's face filled Sam with that unnamed emotion. _He's so adorable._ The thought entered unbiddingly into her mind; she had to will it to go away.

"Thanks, Danny. And, for the record, I think that that was very sweet of you," said Sam, wanting to make him smile. Sure enough, Danny positively beamed at her. A murmur rippled through the dance hall, and people shot glances at them. "Great," she sighed, muttering exasperatedly under her breath, "There goes the rumor mill."

* * *

AN: Not my best, and I know it. I was working on integration of the styles I'd been practicing, but that backfired, resulting in a rather bland chapter. Don't worry, the unjust torture of reading this will be over soon! I only planned two more chapters, so the end is nigh. 


End file.
